Porcelain Sisters
by Tiztimetoconnect
Summary: A story of Jack's daughter as she sets off on her own high seas adventure. I am horrible with summaries, please read. Rating to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.

Author's Note: Okay, I really want people to review, so…I won't post unless I receive ten reviews per chapter.

Chapter 1: The Birth of a New Family

The wind in my face, the taste of the sea. That was all he told me. I asked for a more detail explanation. But no, my father refused, leaving me yet again with my aunt Elizabeth.

I never did understand why my father loathed me so. He would never look at me. Never speak to me unless there was no way out of it. My cousin William was praised. And he knew it too. He would smugly follow me around, taunting me.

"Your Daddy likes me best," he would snarl.

"At least I have a daddy," I would screech in reply.

"'Least I have a Momma." would end the argument. Tears would well up in my eyes and I would run to Aunt Elizabeth. She would take me in to the kitchen and fix me a warm treat.

"Don't fret," she would soothe, wiping my face of my tears, "You do have a mother, just like Will has a father." This comment never really made sense to me. If I had a momma, why did she never come? Did she loathe me more than Daddy did? And if Will had a father, did he loathe him too?

I walked into a shop in town one day, the ribbon store, in order to buy some ribbons for Aunt Elizabeth. Her husband was suppose to come soon, and now Will really would have a daddy. But Aunt Elizabeth was more excited than anything for it, so I was going to be a good child and buy her ribbons and then make myself scarce around the house.

"Aw, young Miss Sparrow," smiled Madame Lynette, the shop keeper, "what are you here for today?"

"Some ribbons, if you please ma'am." I replied politely. She sent out her orphan to help me pick out the right ones. Genevieve, a girl who was but a year younger than I, had skin the color of snow, and fair hair. She was a small girl, several inches shorter than I, and had sparkling green eyes. All who saw her said that she might make a match so great, that no one would ever know of her misfortunes as a child.

As she went to cut the ribbons, I strained to catch a glance of myself in the mirror. I was barely tanner than Genevieve, but I resembled more the character Snow White form the nursery tale Aunt Elizabeth used to tell us. My hair was dark, almost black, and it stretched down to my back. My eyes were a dark color as well, almost the color of the midnight sea. And my lips were ruby red.

Genevieve came back with my ribbons and begged me to stay just a little while longer. We both were the only children in this wretched town that had no real parents. I told her that tomorrow I could come down, probably for the whole day and why didn't she invite poor lonely Charlotte Fay to join us in some tea.

After she asked Madame, I ran home to tell Aunt Elizabeth about the day.

I showed her the ribbons, and she smiled a smile so bright, I feared it would burn out the sun. She laughed gaily and told me that I could go down to the ribbon store tomorrow, but I must not stay to long into the night, for my father and some of his friends were coming to celebrate her husband's return. I waited until she turned away to make a face at the mention of my father returning home.

The next day, Mr. William Turner was already there. I suppose he must have arrived after sunset, for I had already fallen into a deep sleep by the time they entered. I walked out into the grand parlor, to see him sitting there with Aunt Elizabeth. I had on my nicest common dress (I had quite a few formal dresses, presents from my father when he remembered), and was about to leave the house when she called, "Come here, my dear."

I walked into the room, and curtsied low to Mr. Turner.

"This is Gemma, Jack's daughter." She said by way of introduction. This strange man smiled and asked, "How old is she?"

"Nine, a few months younger than William."

"Aunt Elizabeth, may I go now?" I asked politely.

"Of course, dear, just be home by the time dinner starts,"

I wanted nothing less than to be home by the time dinner started. I had been to dinner parties with 'dear old friends' before. They would all stare at me, and then glance at my father with wide eyes.

I hurried into town and saw Charlotte walking gracefully toward the ribbon shop.

"Charlotte!" I called as she turned the corner. Charlotte turned and smiled a big smile.

"Gemma! How are you?" she called as I caught up to her. She wore a beautiful green dress that matched her eyes perfectly. Her golden locks of hair tumbled down her back. She was taller than me, by about an inch. She took my gloved hand in one of hers and we marched into the store grandly.

Genevieve was setting the placement for the tea as we walked in the door.

"Charlotte, it has been too long," she said as she hugged her. She was such a little lady.

"When are we going to eat our crepes?" Charlotte asked, very

polite.

"Oh, soon, I suppose," Genevieve said sitting down.

For the next five hours we sat and gossiped and laughed and cried. Finally it was time to get ready to go.

"Let's make a pact," I whispered keeping an eye on Madame, just in case she came over to eavesdrop.

"Oooo, yes," murmured Genevieve, excitedly wringing her hands.

"Let's promise to never go anywhere, do anything with out our sisters," breathed Charlotte. We all agreed and drank our last drops of tea on it.

"We will be the Porcelain Sisters," declared Genevieve, "in honor of our snowy white skin."

"To us!"

The dinner party was all I thought it would be and worse. It started rather early, and all members of friends poured in to see Mr. Turner in all his glory. I sat in a corner, being polite to everyone who took the time to talk to me. But I could still see them, staring at me, and then talking amongst themselves.

'I'm not blind' I thought bitterly. Yet, there was nothing I could do about it.

Mr. Ragetti came over and sat down next to me. I had seen both him and Mr. Pintel at previous dinner parties.

"Yes?" asked I. He stared at me with these prying eyes. He examined every inch of me, and my sea-blue gown, one of the only presents of Daddy's that actually fit.

"'o's yo motha?" he asked still staring.

"I have no idea who my mother is," I respond primly, "I suggest you go and ask my father."

"Yo dad don't wanna talk about it to me," he responded, looking at his hands. Was that a glass eye? Ew.

"Well, I cannot help that." I said calmly and willed this creepy man to go away. He stayed and sat by me for several more minutes, until it was time to wish Mr. Turner goodbye.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Gemma," he said to me as he passed. I nodded and said, "Like wise, Mr. Turner,"

After everyone had emptied out of the room, I practically ran into the library. I tried to stifle my sobs in the worn pages of my books, but I suppose someone heard me.

"Why you crying, love?" asked a male voice. I looked up to see who it was, and almost fell out of my chair when I learned that it was my father.

"It is a sad book, sir," I replied.

"Just like your mother, always readin'" he smiled. I didn't know what to say. It's not like I had any experience with this strange man.

"You know, her father was a seaman too," he told me, sitting down next to me. "He never really spent anytime with her."

"Oh,"

"Yep, she swore that she hated that man," he mused, rubbing his braided beard, "And when he died she didn't even shed a tear, not a single one. Just went in to another room and told me a story."

"Was it a good story?" I asked, curious about this information I never thought I would receive.

"Oh, it is my favorite, I s'posse. About all kinds of ghouls."

"I do like stories about mythical things, I guess," I tell him. But he doesn't respond he only stares out the door with an expression that is so far away, that I cannot bear to bring him back.

The next morning, he left with out a word of goodbye, just like always. But for some odd reason what he did the night before stayed with me. Maybe because it showed me that he does know I exist, even if he doesn't show it. Maybe because that day, I finally felt like I belonged.


	2. Family Ties

Author's Note: Thank you for all the support with the first chapter. In this installment, you will get a sense of Gemma's mother's extended family.

Chapter Two: Family Ties.

Nine years, eleven months later:

My dear sisters and I were already in a heap of trouble, and it wasn't even nine.

"Oh, Lottie," Genny cried to Charlotte, "How could you have forgotten that the Hudson Ball is tonight?"

"Well I was quite distracted! It's not like either of you remembered!"

For the past four months now, Charlotte has been receiving invitations to various balls, all for the Porcelain Sisters (now known to the world as Lillia, Ginger, and Holly). We have had quite the bother hiding this fact from Aunt Elizabeth, who has become more attentive to me as she gets older.

"This is still not as bad as my news," I groaned to my friends. They both stopped fidgeting with their hair and looked at me. I could hardly bare those looks. Genevieve's eyes were huge, and made her look so innocent. Her hair was long, right about to her waste. For balls she swept it up into a loose bun, with a few strands loose on the sides. She looked just as beautiful as everyone had expected her to be. Charlotte still had her wavy blonde hair; it went to just past her shoulders. Her lips were full and pouty, and she was still just taller than I.

"I was just told by Scarlett," I began, twisting my long brown hair with my finger.

"Your Aunt's friend?" inquired Charlotte, frowning at her dress. It was white, with a bell-like skirt and a white bodice. She looked gorgeous, as always. Below we could hear her mother's maid scurrying around in the kitchen.

"Yes," I reply, quickly speaking, "Aunt Elizabeth wants me to be betrothed-,"

"Well, that's great," said Genny as she threw her brush onto the ground.

"-To Will."

Silence.

"H-h-h-him?" Genny asked shocked. "But he is such an arrogant-"

"-Slimy and manipulative-" Charlotte screeched.

"-mindless Pirate!" they finished together. We had all agreed at an early age that pirates were by far the worst people God had ever invented.

"I know," I sigh, digging for my courage. I had to tell them but, how would they take it? It was heretical, the very idea! "That is why…I have decided, to, um, well. Go away."

"Nonsense!" cried Genevieve, sitting upright. "Just come and work at the ribbon shop, and all will be taken care of."

"No, if it has been arranged, that won't work," I started to cry, "I have to go away. I am going to go tonight, just before the Hudson Ball." They came over and enveloped me in a hug.

"I just wanted to say goodbye, first." I murmured against the backs of their heads.

They pulled back, and looked at each other, seeming very astonished. "Why?" Charlotte asked. "It's not like we won't be seeing you,"

"Did you not just hear what I said? I have to-"

"-Leave, we know!" Genny shook her head in frustration. "But the Porcelain Sisters do not go any where with out the others!"

"No, you must stay here," I begged, trying to get them to see reason.

"No! We are going with you, or you aren't going." And then they both forcefully grabbed my arms, and dragged me down to the seat.

"Fine," I sighed, "But we have to be dressed as boys," While I hadn't originally planned this, it seemed like a good idea, and it would keep Genny from wanting to go so badly.

True to her nature, Genny blanched and her hand raced to her hair, all perfect for the ball.

Lottie how ever squared her shoulders and said with a smirk, "Not a Problem."

A tall red haired young woman sat on a throne made of marble. She stared at her dark, stone throne room. Her lips pursed. Next to her throne was a small, quivering man.

"Mr. Thomson!" she snapped, clicking her long black nails against the arm rest.

"Y-y-yes, milady?" Thomson stuttered, crouching lower.

"Tell me the progress of our dear Jack Sparrow." she gave a cold hearted cackle. "How goes his attempt to find the Fountain of Youth, and my dear, sweet cousin?"

"Well, milady," Thomson scrambled to find the right words, "He is very close to the Island of the Sprites." He quickly covered his head.

"What?!" the Queen jumped up, simply outraged. "I thought I told you to keep him away from there!"

"I tried, milady, but he was too determined…"

The Queen glared cold daggers at her assistant.

"Um, your Ladyship?" Thomson ventured slowly, hesitatingly.

"What now?"

"The three children,"

"Yes? Those mongrels?"

"Their guardians have been sent," the little man cringed, waiting for the hand to strike him. But nothing came. He looked up at the regal woman. She had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Jack Sparrow's daughter?"

"Yes, milady."

"Well, Thomson, I believe it's time for a little family reunion, don't you?" and with that, Queen Isis stood, and walked down the long stone hallway to the room that held the two best minions she had ever known.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Unseen Family

Tortuga was a horrid place, all three girls decided upon landing. It smelled, there were scumbags sleeping right in the street. It was loud; there were women in the scantiest dresses they had ever seen in their lives, making leering faces at them.

"Genny, would you stop touching your hair? You look fine!" snapped Charlotte, as Genevieve once again pulled at her rather short hair.

The three of them had a hard time looking the part, but it was the hardest for Genevieve. For reasons that were unknown to them, her face just refused to look like a guys. Eventually the just cut off pretty much all of her hair, leaving only about three inches on it. It was still wavy, but at least she could pass for a very feminine boy.

Both Charlotte and Gemma's hair reached just below their ears, and hung in their eyes. They had had the most difficult time getting the right clothes, eventually resorting to grabbing what they could from the ribbon shop, leaving Charlotte in a loose patterned red shirt, and baggy green pants, while Genevieve sported an outfit from the Asian culture; it was black, with red trim. Gemma wore a brown loose shirt and loose brown pants, tucked into tall black boots.

"Now what are we going to do?" hissed Genny, obviously wishing she was at the Hudson Ball right now.

"Well, we have to find work…" Gemma theorized, "So let's go to the inn."

They walked up to this hideous building that looked like it could fall down in a moments notice. They all looked it up and down distastefully.

"Oh," said Genny picking up a grey cat with a white patch over its eye, "oh, look at this sweet creature, Gem. Who do you suppose left it here?"

Naturally we all went over to inspect the cat. It was a sweet little tom cat, rubbing its head and purring loudly in Genny's hands.

"Oh, do you suppose I could keep him?" Genny asked as we started back into the inn.

"I think so," I replied, searching for an authority figure, and saw instead a sign that read 'SAILORS WANTED. PLEASE ASK FOR GIBBS.'

"What do you suppose?" Charlotte asked as we approached the desk. In it was a very dirty, rather large man with awful sideburns and graying hair.

"Excuse me?" I asked, and hesitantly poked the man.

"Blimey!!!" he screeched jumping up scaring Genny's cat into hissing.

"Are you Gibbs?" Charlotte asked as Genny glared at him, petting the cat.

"That be me." Gibbs replied, shaking our hands (Genny looked revolted at the thought of touching his hand.). "D'you wants to join our crew?"

"Uh, where are you going?" I asked slightly suspicious.

"To waters that are rarely sailed. Young'uns like yourselves wouldn't know their names."

"Uh-huh," we conferred in a little huddle.

"I think we should take it," Charlotte said, looking eager, "it will get us away, and he seems humorous."

"He's unsanitary!" Genny said, glaring at the both of us, "I would hate to see how he looks out of the public eye,"

"While I do agree with that thought, Genny, I will have to say, that ultimately, Charlotte is right." I said, causing Genny to gasp. "It will get us away, and that's what we need, more than anything."

"Fine, but only if they let me bring Gris."

"…You named it Gris?"

"Yes," she glared, "Do you have a problem with his name?"

We got out of our little huddle and turned to a very confused looking Gibbs.

"We will come if you let my friend bring he-his, his cat."

"That seems to be an odd request, but so be it!" Gibbs shook my hand again, "What are your names?"

"Uh…" I thought hard, "my name is, um, Theron, yes, and these are my friends, Avery" I pointed to Charlotte, who looked surprised, "and Alva." Genny still was in a huff.

"Right well, lads you will be in charge of the animals on board the ship."

"Really?" Charlotte asked intrigued, "what kinds of animals?"

"Oh, we have a cat and a falcon and a snake."

"S-s-s-snake?" I asked, blanching. If there was one thing I hated, it was snakes.

"Ay, snake. A fine creature he is too,"

Gibbs led us to a rather decrepit looking ship. The elegant scrawl said it was called "the Black Pearl". The Black Pearl, the Black Pearl. Why did that name sound so familiar? I racked my brain as I stepped on to the deck.

"Cap'n!" called Gibbs, "I got the rest of the crew! Three lads to watch the animals, just like ye requested!"

Suddenly a figure appeared out of the dark, and I suddenly remembered where I had heard of the Black Pearl before. I felt Genny and Charlotte's eyes burning into me.

Jack Sparrow eyed us all up and down, then broke into a grin, "What fabulous lads you've found Mister Gibbs. Now, let's set sail to the Isle of the Sprites."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lost Family.

After a while, the Black Pearl did not seem so bad, thought I as I stroked the beautiful falcon, Cian. The falcon turned it's amber eye on me and then promptly turned and started to preen. I heard someone coming down the steps and she quickly put the bird's hood back on his head.

Charlotte looked around cautiously as she entered into the room, a giant orange snake encircling her neck. "I really hate the sea," she told me wearily as she sat down on one of the barrels.

"I know," I agreed readily, "and we don't even know where we are going."

"Yes, we do," Lottie said confused, "The Isle of the Sprites."

"Yes, but where, in God's name, is that?"

"Uh,"

"Exactly,"

"Hey, uh, guys," Genny said as she walked down the stairs. She flipped her hand at her hair, as if to run through it, before realizing it was not there. She glanced around the cabin before complaining, "Could this 'adventure' be anymore boring? I mean, all there is to do around here is work. I think all of my fingers are going to fall off if I have to 'swab the deck' one more time." She sighed a rather dramatic sigh, before sitting down on the hammock. "And honestly, Lottie, do you have to wear that thing as a necklace?"

"Hey, I like Pierre." Lottie started to stroke the snake as it flicked a tongue out at us. Genny and I shivered. We froze as we heard footsteps come down the stairs. Our eyes flashed to the doorway, as we scrambled to look like we were doing something.

Jack Sparrow stuck his head in the room and looked surprised to see the three of us polishing the other's shoe.

"I just wanna let ye know, we are coming up on some land pretty soon, pr'bly an hour or so," he looked us up and down, "What are ye doin'?"

"Uh, polishing?" Lottie offered, looking hesitant, glancing at Genny then at me for reassurance. We nodded rapidly.

"Oh, good…carry on then." he turned and left us still looking rather confused.

The three of us collapsed into giggles, hysterically grabbing onto one another. Suddenly we stopped, incredibly sober.

"Three weeks," I murmured as Cian hopped on to my arm, "It's been three weeks, and he still doesn't know it is me."

"He's been distracted that's all," Lottie offered, putting her arm around me.

"Of course, Gem, and you hardly see him anyways, let alone talk to him. How is he suppose to know?" Genny said patting my arm. Her idiotic cat walked up to me and jumped in to me lap, scaring Cian who screeched at him.

"I think we should just leave as soon as we get on land," Genny said as we were preparing to go onto the shore.

"How do you suppose we explain the hair and the outfits, Gen?" Lottie commented dryly.

"Well, we can just say we were kidnapped by them, they are pirates after all." We all grimaced and looked at the men who were lowering the boat. It had not taken many conversations to realize what these men were (mostly thanks to Pintel and Ragetti), and ever since we tried to keep our distance.

"All right," Father said as he walked up to the boat, "I want you, Mr. Gibbs to watch over my ship."

"Aye Cap'n."

"You, you, you and uh, you three, come with me." He pointed to Pintel, Ragetti, Marty and the three of us. Shocked we walked over with him and hopped into the boat.

"So, he said as we landed in the water, "I see you brought the animals,"

"We, uh, thought it was our responsibility," I said as I looked at Cian, who was trying to stay balanced.

"Yes, of course," Jack seemed to study me carefully, "You look might familiar, do I know you?"

"Oh, um, well," I stuttered, as I looked to Genny for help.

"You see…" she started think hard, her forehead getting wrinkled. At that moment, Pierre the snake decided that he wanted to go take a bath, and slipped into the water, taking Lottie and the rest of the boat with him.

The three of us screamed and swam to shore as fast as possible. Pierre slithered up after us, seeming pleased with himself. Cian tried to get all of the water out of his wings, snapping his beak very indignantly. Jack soon followed us, seeming slightly amused, while Pintel and Ragetti seemed slightly angry at the reptile, Marty just seemed waterlogged.

"Okay," Jack said, "I want you three to stay here and guard the animals and the boat." the rickety old thing washed up on the shore, looking rather pathetic. "The rest of you, come with me." Pintel and Ragetti seemed shocked to have been selected to go somewhere.

"Aye aye cap'n," Pintel said as he walked toward the forest that surrounded the shallow beach.

The four of them stomped off into the forest of the Isle of the Sprites, in rather good spirits.

"I am sure they will be right back," Lottie said as we sat down in the boat.

"I am positive," I replied.

--------------------------------------

"They have to be coming back soon," Genny said as she threw a stick in the air. We all looked into the forest. Not a creature stirred, not a breath was breathed. We had been sitting in the boat for six hours, and it was beginning to become dark and cold.

I heard something scurry and sent Cian after it. He returned with a tiny forest mouse. Considering the fact that that wouldn't even feed someone half my size, let alone three starving girls, I let him eat it.

"I am starving!" complained Lottie, lying down on the pale sand, the water just reaching her knees.

"Why couldn't we have landed somewhere that people inhabited?" Genny asked throwing her hands in the air. She paced up and down the strip of land in front of us. At the four hour mark, she had returned from a particularly long bathroom break, claiming that she had gone halfway around the isle and that she had not seen any signs of civilization.

"Are you hungry?" a voice called, a weak warble.

"Of course I'm hungry, Genny," I replied for the umpteenth time. She looked at me oddly, then at Lottie.

"It wasn't me, Charlotte asked," she told me. Lottie looked up at her and shook her head, symbolizing that it wasn't her who asked the question.

We turned our heads in unison. At the bend of the beach, there stood an old lady , with eyes the color of molten amber and a smile as cold as ice.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

Chapter 5: Family Confession

This woman stared at us, as she started to gesture us closer. She wore an old dress, black as night. Her hair was covered by a hat that managed to cover most of her short silver hair. She gave us a warm smile. Well, it might have been warm if her teeth hadn't been mostly a dull gold. As it was, Genny looked slightly revolted. We all tried to smile back.

"Why, hello, dearies," the woman said, reaching out for us. As we drew closer to her, we saw her eyes were the color of molten amber. "What are you doin' all the way over here?"

"Um…" Lottie said cautiously. She glanced at me, and I gave a small shrug. Genny, of course, couldn't keep her mouth shut. "Oh, our captain is here, looking for something- OW!!!" She glared at us rubbing her sides, while we tactfully retracted our elbows.

"Oh, dear," she said, walking toward us slowly. "You Young'uns look famished," she cooed.

"Well." Genny started again, "I most certainly am."

"Just follow me, and I will fill those fine tummies." the woman turned and started to walk away, keeping a one-sided conversation all the while.

"My name is Orenda, Orenda Shammers. Don't normally see company all the way out here on the Isle of the Sprites." We nodded our agreement, trailing along behind her. "I moved out here for some quiet after my granddaughter Isis grew up." she paused and looked back fearfully. When she saw our blank expressions, she asked, "Are those your animals?"

"Yes, well, they are our responsibility." I said feeling slightly wary of this odd old woman. "How far away do you live?"

"Oh, not to far, about a forty-five minute walk." we almost fell over. Forty five? Even Cian seemed appalled as he made a most ungracious sound. The three of us (plus the animals) trudged along behind Orenda who seemed too happy to be living out here. She peppered us with questions, most of which Genny answered, glad to have another human being to talk to.

Suddenly, a sight in the forest caught my eye. Genny was to caught up in whatever Orenda was saying, so I grabbed Lottie. I pointed as I saw the shadow move again. In an unspoken agreement, we slipped away from our host and into the woods.

"I don't see anything," Lottie whispered as we pressed farther and farther into the woods.

"I know," I responded, "But I know I saw something."

Then we both heard the branch snap, only a short distance away. Terrified we clutched each other tightly. "Gemma…" Lottie whispered a warning into my ear.

"I know," I whispered back. I was so terrified, I was sure I would faint right there. Then we heard voices.

"Cap'n, we been wander'n for hours!" Pintel complained, stomping loudly through the brush.

"hmm." replied my father, looking slightly annoyed. He hastily cut a notch into a tree to the left of him.

"And we haven't even found the beasties yet!" Ragetti added, jumping over a log, just to trip over Marty, into Pintel. Pintel gave him a dirty look, but then helped him up.

"Why don't you use that compass, Cap'n?" Ragetti asked. I knew of that compass, the one that showed you the way to your hearts desire.

"I don't use it anymore."

Pintel and Ragetti looked at each other confused. "Why not?"

"It only points to Nettleton."

" To Elizabeth's home?"

"Yes, to my daughter."

I felt the air come whooshing out of my lungs. Lottie had to hold me up, lest I fall on to the ground. I was just about to come out of our hiding spot when I heard an unearthly scream. Everyone turned toward the sound.

"Gem! Lottie! Run, run!" screamed Genevieve as she raced through the woods, a black jaguar racing close behind her. On its back, Gris was desperately trying to bite it without falling off. Cian hopped off my shoulder, where he had been quietly dozing this whole time, and tore at his hood. Frantically I pulled it off and off he flew attacking the jaguar with his talons.

We all bolt in the opposite direction, running into the rest of the crew.

"I thought you were suppose to keep a look out!" Father yelled as we continued to scramble past him.

"Yes, well, things change." Lottie panted as she helped pull Genny over a root she was tripping over.

"Gemma!" she screeched in my ear as the jaguar's claws scrapped over her leg.

"Hurry!!" I said as I reached for a branch and use it to hit the big cat on the nose. The cat yowled and pawed at his bleeding muzzle.

"Ha!" I cried triumphantly, and I dropped the branch and ran faster than I ever could.

I could see the group huddled together ahead of me. I caught up to them and asked, "Why did you stop?"

Lottie pointed her finger at the long rock face staring at us. I gasp as the jaguar slinked toward us. When it caught sight of the wall, it seemed to smile at me.

"Gem, I don't think you should have hit it on the nose." Genny scolded.

"Right, next time I'll let it eat you." she seemed to not like that idea, and showed it by huffing and turning a different direction.

The jaguar did not charge toward us. Instead, it walked deliberately over a small wire, barely visible over the greenery. Before I could blink, we were all caught up in a horrible net, with Orenda smiling wickedly at us from where she sat on a stump, not two steps away from the now purring jaguar.


End file.
